1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alarming system, in particular, relates to a failure alarm system and a method of failure alarming thereof.
2. The Related Art
In order to achieve mass production, various instruments are used on the production line, but the instruments might go wrong after a long-time operation, and the failure of any instrument operation will decrease the yield rate. In addition, if the failure does not be detected and solved immediately but keeping the instrument running, it may damage the instrument and result in great losses to the product line.
Therefore, if the failure can be detected in advance so as to overhaul the instrument before the instrument being damaged, the loss can be efficiently reduced.
Although there are many kinds of methods for detecting the failures, such as video surveillance, pressure surveillance, tempura surveillance and mold clamping pressure surveillance which monitors each kind of parameter inside the mold, or vibration intensity surveillance for the instrument itself, all of the detecting methods above can only monitor a specific parameter. If the instrument is changed, the monitoring parameter and the detecting method have to be redesigned to suit new instrument. Besides, said detecting method cannot monitor the interaction between the instrument and the mold. So if the failure fails to trigger the parameters said above, the alarm system cannot provide any warning at all.
Taking the plastic injection molding machine for example, the pressure, the temperature and the mold clamping pressure of the injection material do not change obviously when the injection molding machine only deforms slightly, so it is difficult to detect the failure with conventional detecting method. In most of time, the failure is detected when the product defect is discovered, and at this time, the damage to the product line is already done.
In view of these disadvantages above, it is necessary to provide an improved failure alarm system which is capable to detect unexpected abnormal states more widely.